House Orenstein
House Orenstein is a Questor Imperialis Knight House from the Knight World of Zyon, a once verdant prairie green world that is reduced to an empty scarred wasteland due to the invasion of the Heretic Storm Zealots during the infamous Skabbian Heresy. House Orenstein held to honor, duty, self-sacrifice, and oath bonds with the highest esteem. This Knightly House is well known to swore ear allegiance with the Storm Zealots Space Marine Chapter from Jeras. House Orenstein origins are dated back to the Dark Age of Technology where the nobles from the Jerasian 12 tribes came to settle on a lush prairie planet. History Back at the Dark Age of Technology, 13 frigates have arrived at Herzavar Sector and most of the 13 Frigates settled at Jeras, once Jeras were colonized, terraformed and hive cities were built, nobilities from 12 Jerasian Tribes united by one of the leading expedition team High Commodore Solomon Hendrick Orenstein decide to colonize the neighboring planet of Zyon. Thus a frigate full of settlers, nobles, builders and scientists arrived at Zyon and within six Terran years, Maw of Zyon was constructed. This mixture of Great Fortress and Hive CIty now served as House Orenstein's stronghold. Along its progress, the Jerasian nobles face many difficulties, from hailstorm and construction accident to taming the deadly local fauna that might rival Deathworld creatures. The council of Jerasian nobles soon elect Solomon as their High King of Zyon with a title Hendrick I Orenstein "The Builder" for his success in pioneering nobilities in taming the land. House Orenstein experience rapid development under the leadership of High King Menachem I Orenstein since the Great Crusade where the Imperium of Man came to annex Jeras and Zyon. Bending the knee, High King Menachem I Orenstein alongside the citizen of both Zyon and Jeras swore allegiance to the Emperor of Mankind and as the citizen of Jeras were recruited to join the Imperial Fist and the World Eaters Legiones Astartes, the people of Zyon enjoy the special autonomy from the recruitment to become both Space Marines and the Imperial Army. Following the Horus Heresy, although both Zyon and Jeras were spared from the horrors of betrayal, the High King Bradley II Orenstein, the successor of High King Menachem I were slain during the Siege of Terra alongside his three sons (Carolus, Baruch, and Kyril) while fighting the traitorous Titan Legion Argentum. With the death of High King Menachem I and his three brothers, his fourth son, Isaac Menachem takes the throne and assume rule of all Zyon as High King Menachem II Orenstein. Under his rule, Zyon began to rebuilt its knights and receive aid from both Adeptus Ministrarum and Forgeworld Aleph Tetra. Over 400 Knights were constructed and at the beginning of M33, Knight House Orenstein continues to aid the Sons of Dorn and other loyalist forces of Adeptus Astartes and Astra Militarum in fighting malicious forces of both xenos and traitors. By the year of 999. M41, House Orenstein was ruled by Hendrick XV Orenstein, the only son of Menachem X Orenstein. Together with the Storm Zealots, 48th Jerasian Defenders , and Knight House Bagration they swore to fight and destroy the enemies of mankind in the Emperor's name. House Tradition House Orenstein like many shares nearly the same tradition as other Questor Imperialis nobilities, but unlike most houses who devoted themselves to the Imperial Cult and or the faith in the Omnissiah, the House Orenstein share the same faith as the Jerasians and the Storm Zealots, the Jerasian Ark. The greatest Imperial Synagogues is built at the Western Arch of the Maw of Zyon by the Squat Mining Corporation Zenythac Inc, and the famous Jerasian mega-architect Ori Rabin, showing the eternal devotion to the God Emperor. Furthermore, the Jerasian Ark teachings by the rabbinical elder in Zyon had mentioned that High King of House Orenstein is considered to be the left hand of the God Emperor while the Governor of Jeras was His right hand and together the two leaders were destined to rule the planet through the image of the Emperor manifested. Thus, the voice of the Zyon High King and the Governor of Jeras were considered to be equal and sometimes, absolute with none but the Adeptus Ministrarum and the Chapter Master of the Storm Zealots Chapter could defy. House Orenstein had a reputation as a big game hunter, hunting exotic deadly creatures from the prairie and mountainous region of Zyon as a symbol of bravery and 'adulthood' ritual. The creatures hunted were mostly Behethrodon, a deadly Carnifex sized giant poisonous lizard with a four-eye, six legs, and an ability to camouflage to its surrounding. Aside from the vicious Behethrodon, the Knight house also hunt a giant worm like creature called Riftwurm. This Trygon-sized worm was praised for its mucus as medicine, and its teeth for the materials used to create Zyon Mk2 Reaper Chainsword's razor-sharp teeth. Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium Category:Breacher9391